starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
The Force (Policy)
Basics As Quoted from the Wookieepedia: The Force was a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that held great importance for the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. Described by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as "an energy field created by all living things," some societies and organizations thought of the Force as a non-corporeal sentient entity that might be capable of intelligent thought, while others simply considered it something that could be manipulated and used as though it were a tool. The Force potential of an individual was apparently measured in sentient creatures by a midi-chlorian count. While both the Jedi and the Sith used the Force to gain their power, there were as many different groups of users and views of the Force as uses of the Force itself. The Force was restored to balance in 4 ABY by the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. The Force on SWNW The Force broken down: On Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds the Force will be considered in two distinct alignment directions and with two general governing philosophies. Alignment *The Lightside: The orthodox of the Jedi and good. It stands with ideas such as: compassion, courage, healing, and benevolence. *The Darkside: The orthodox of the Sith and evil. It stands with ideas such as: hatred, fear, aggression, and malevolence. Philosophical * The Living Force: The orthodox of the connection of all living things to the Force. * The Unifying Force: The orthodox of the Force having a relationship to time and space. Manipulation of the Force The ability to manipulate the Force rests in the hands of those "sensitive" enough to interact with it. These individuals are typically considered rare and thus will be limited on the MUSH. Policy on the Force for SWNW How it works on our game. Selecting Force Users Force users here will be selected by an invitational process from the Theme Wizard. Slots and availability will be determined based on activity of the player base and theme related needs of the game itself. Players to be eligible for a Force Slot will have to have played on New Worlds for more than sixty days and have proven themselves to be RP leaders with an excellent MUSH-Wide reputation. Knowing About the Force Knowledge of the Force as of 18 ABY would be modestly spread out among academic communities and those interested enough to look into it. Within the New Republic the Jedi Order exists and information is available. Within the Empire or Sith Empire information might be less forth coming or available. The Process of Selection Invitations will open for Force slots periodically based on a wizard consensus for more slots. The slots will be for "Force Sensitivity" with a commitment to either go "good" or "evil". The application process will take around two weeks at which time the theme wizard will announce the slot has closed. The winner(s) will be kept anonymous and will be asked to generate a TP with a Sith or Jedi counter part to become initiated into the Jedi Order or to become a Dark Jedi or Sith. * Force User Application * Featured Character Application Category:Rules & Regulations Category:Help